


That White Hair Doesn't Fool Me

by mythicalcaprisun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gore, I don't know where it came from, Sex, Smutt, Succubus, something that I thought of, sorta PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcaprisun/pseuds/mythicalcaprisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one has his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That White Hair Doesn't Fool Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it is what is is lol.

Yuki stared out the window of some building in the middle of nowhere. She sat alone in a plain room which only contained four walls, a hard wood floor and a chair that was set promptly next to the window. Yuki was contemplating her situation. Her lust for blood was unbearable, but she was able to withstand her urge. Her curiosity was stronger; she needed to understand why she didn't kill that Uchiha when she first fucked him. She found herself not wanting his blood, but wanting him in general.

She was where she was, because of him. She even got rid of her beautiful black locks to understand his secret. Yuki waited by that lonely window for the Akatsuki members to return. She stayed to keep "guard" of their hiding place while they went to dismember some unlucky bastard. Although, killing would somewhat ease her yearning for blood, she couldn't blow her cover, so she offered to stay behind.

There was some shuffling outside, but she didn't bother to move from her seat. She could sense it was them; it was _him._

"Yuki, we're back," his familiar voice rang through the room.

Itachi stood tall, rubbing on his long black hair, which was placed in a hair tie. His ruby eyes that usually held composure were covered by weary.

'Why can't I shake this feeling, what is that feeling?' Yuki thought to herself, her heart speeding up from _hearing_ him enter the room.

She was so lost in her on worries that she hadn't noticed Itachi moving closer, he were only a few inches away from her face when she finally realized that he had moved at all. Her heart skipped when she felt his hot breath blow a crossed her lips.

How can he be doing these things to her? Her senses were always keen.

"So, did everything go okay?" She could barely muster up that question.

Itachi placed his soft hand upon her delicate and now very pink cheek.

"I was almost killed... but that experience helped me realize something greater." His free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Her eyes widened by the sudden affection.

He continued, "Yuki, I love you." He stated without hesitation. He then placed a sweet kiss on her red lips. He soon pulled away, sending her a knowing look.

"By the way, I know who you are, that white hair doesn't fool me, Yuki-onna." She felt a flash of anger pass through her; she _was_ Yuki-onna, why was she allowing him to speak to her this way?

"But I don't care, I love you, Yuki. I always have," and with that he pushed her on to the floor, and she allowed it, because she needed to understand this feeling.

She couldn't push him away; her lust for him was too strong. She kissed back with the same passion, intensifying the kiss, sending a cold heat through their bodies. Itachi began to take off Yuki's cloak, she doing the same to his. With very delicate hands, she was stripped of all her clothes. They didn't break the kiss once. His hands traveled her perfectly sculpted body, feeling every curve. Yuki pulled away from their passionate kiss in need for a breath, not sure if breathing was still a possibility.

Itachi took this opportunity to descend on her neck, kissing her soft spot. She moaned, feeling chills run through her body. He went down further, reaching her navel. He swirled his tongue around it, making her whimper in delight. He continued down, finally reaching her core. He heard him breathe in her scent.

"You smell so delicious, Yuki." And then he drove his tongue into her.

"Ahh!" she felt the heat rush through her. His mouth was wet and warm and the way his tongue swept a crossed her inner walls, felt deliciously slick.

He pulled his tongue out of her and licked up her slit, latching onto her clit. He sucked, bit and licked on the nub, listening to her sounds of pleasure, until he knew she was going to cum, and then he pulled away.

She needed Itachi now. Without words, he understood, placing himself at her entrance, slowing pushing in, earning her sweet sounds again.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his cock deeper in her core. With a few more thrusts, he hit her spot and her eyes shot open; she was moaning his name before she could stop herself. He smiled, kissing her neck, hitting the same spot every time. Itachi loved the feeling of being inside her; she was tight, wet, and perfect. He smoothly pulled out and fiercely pushed back in, her screams echoing, and he himself groaning at the intense pleasure. Yuki felt the warm, intense feeling pass through her body to her pussy and he gripped onto to his shoulders, encouraging him to go faster. She sang out his name in the most beautiful moan he's ever heard. He pumped faster, feeling her walls grip him like a vice, spilling his seed deep inside of her. They didn't just have sex; they made love, claiming each other.

Yuki's heart was beating faster than ever before and she knew it wasn't from their love making; it was from something more, something deeper; something she couldn't figure out.

"Itachi, do you know why my heart beats for you?" Her eyes were as sincere as her question. A soft smile was placed on his face and kissed her forehead.

"It is love that your heart beats for, your love for me," he whispered into her ear. She shivered at his warm breath making contact with her skin.

Yuki soon felt relief, she had found out why she couldn't kill him at the time. She felt the way she was feeling, leave her body. Now she knew what she must do.

Yuki climbed onto Itachi, feeling all over his perfectly sculpted chest. She looked him in the eyes; his soft smile gracing his statuesque face gracefully. "Itachi," she placed her mouth at his neck and bit hard enough to break his soft skin, the rush of blood spewed into her awaiting mouth. She loved his taste.

"Yuki, what are you...ah...doing?" He asked, trying to push her away, but he was too late. The blood was flowing fast and he was starting to lose consciousness.

"No one can have you," she stated lifting her head to meet his eyes, blood dripping from her lips and teeth. Her eyes trailed to his neck, watching the blood seep from the small holes on his neck, the deep red was a stark contrast from his pale skin. She had never seen a more beautiful sight in all of her existence.

"I claim your heart." A crooked smile stretched a crossed her lips and horror struck on Itachi's face. She slowly sunk her hand deep into his chest, his screams of agony sounded like the sweetest song to her ears.

She grabbed the vital organ and leaned her mouth next to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling out his heart.

Yuki stared in awe at the organ, as if it were magnificent artwork, specifically made for her. She looked back over at the corpse of her Itachi. His eyes and mouth were wide open, as if he was petrified. Yuki closed his eyes and shut his mouth. She stroked his face leaving streaks of red, warm, liquid down his cheek and neck, and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. She pulled his lifeless arms around her, cradling him and his heart, lying on the blood soaked floor until eventually falling asleep in the limp arms of her dead lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
